The inventive concept is directed to the field of fishing equipment. It is particularly directed to both the commercial and sports fishermen to free them from the hazards and annoyance of snagging themselves, their clothing or their equipment with one or more of the hooks on a fish lure attached to the line of a fishing pole when transporting the fishing pole to different locations. There are a number of suggestions to solve the above noted problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,775 shows a fishing lure holder which employs a novel locking member on the opposite side of a hinge which is dividing two halves at that location. There are two snaps that engage around the fishing pole when not use. It takes at least two hands to snap open this lure holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,783 illustrates a container having the outer appearance of a fish. To gain access, with an opening that extends and includes the mouth end of the fish-like container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,357 teaches a fish-hook combination container consisting of two halves that are hinged together. Each of the two halves has bulging surfaces that will accommodate the various items to be placed within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,133 illustrates a fishing hook-bait combination that is partly settled within the confines of the fishing rod.
US published Application No. 2002/0116861 shows a hook/bait container that is clamped onto a fishing rod, has a hinge on one side of the container and a snap on the other side of the container. This is not a self-opening container.
US published Application No. 2005/0091906 illustrates a fishhook container having two halves that is hinged on one side and a snap-opening on the other side. This is not a self-opening type of container.
US published Application No. 2005/0160657 illustrates basically the same container as is shown in the container immediately above. The difference is that the container may take different forms, that is, either by exhibiting two hinged halves or by having a container having a removable cover thereon.
US published Application No. 2004/0250462 describes a hook/bait container where the fishing rod itself is enclosed within the container when it is closed as a protective device.
PCT No. WO 89/11791 illustrates a protection device for a fish hook consisting of two hinged halves that are held together by way of O-rings.